goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Flint
"Strike a blow that can cleave stone." Location .]]Unlike most Djinn, Flint is a Djinni that is automatically acquired at certain points in the games, and is therefore guaranteed to be among the Djinn available to players in whichever games it appears in. Golden Sun: Isaac and Garet stumble across Flint shortly after leaving Vale for their journey. Flint provides the two young Adepts with a tutorial on how to use Djinn before joining them on their quest. The game technically grants the player the option to refuse to let Flint accompany them, but no matter how many times Flint is refused it will be added to the Djinn collection regardless. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Flint will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: While exploring the Tanglewood early in Dark Dawn, Isaac and Garet lend Matthew and Karis some of their Djinn. Flint once again provides the Adepts, and the player, with a tutorial on how to use Djinn. Flint is not one of the six Djinn that are temporarily loaned to Matthew and Karis; it is Set on the computer-controlled Isaac during this portion of the game. Flint is Isaac's only offensive Djinni, and if Isaac unleashes Flint, he deals around 300 points of damage. The next day, when Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell leave Goma Plateau and head out into the game's overworld for the first time, Flint is automatically added to the player's Djinn collection in a cutscene. Unlike in the first game, Dark Dawn does not provide any opportunity to try to turn Flint down. Story Golden Sun - First Encounter Much like the other Djinn, Flint is released from Sol Sanctum when Mt. Aleph erupts early in the original Golden Sun. Unlike most of the other Djinn, though, Flint does not travel far from Mt. Aleph, instead wandering outside the main gate of Vale. Before too long, the lone Djinni encounters two young Adepts, Isaac and Garet, who left Vale to hunt down the criminals responsible for the eruption. Flint volunteers to assist the duo in their quest, explaining how Djinn can enhance an Adept's abilities. Dark Dawn - Lifelong Friends Thirty years pass between the end of The Lost Age and the beginning of Dark Dawn. During that time, many of the Djinn Isaac and Garet had met decided to part ways with their human companions. Some Djinn, however, chose to remain with their new friends. Among the Djinn that stayed with the Adepts was Flint. During the intervening decades, both Isaac and Garet had children. One day, Garet's son, Tyrell, found himself stranded on the far side of the daunting Tanglewood. The two warriors, accompanied by Isaac's son, Matthew, and Ivan's daughter, Karis, attempt to cross the Tanglewood and rescue Tyrell. Fearing for the children's safety, Isaac and Garet lend the young Adepts some of their Djinn. Isaac asks Flint to explain the many benefits of Djinn to the children just as it did to the adults at the start of their first quest, although he finds himself urging the Djinni to not waste time reminiscing. The following day, Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell leave Isaac and Garet's cabin on a quest to acquire a key component to a device Tyrell broke during their brief adventure the night before. Although Isaac cannot see them off in person, he sends Flint to deliver a message to them, as well as to aid them in their journey. However, the young Adepts initially mistake Flint for a wild Djinni and try to capture it. After clearing up their confusion, Flint delivers Isaac's message: While passing though Patcher's Place nearby, they should visit the Psynergy Training Grounds, then make their way to Carver's Camp to meet the elderly scholar Kraden. Description When Set, it increases the Adept's base HP by 8, base PP by 4, and base Attack by 3. When Flint's battle effect is used, the user strongly attacks a target with a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack increased by 60%. This effect is identical to the battle ability of Echo in The Lost Age. Ability analysis In the first game, Golden Sun, Flint is the one Venus Djinni that deals an attack enhanced by a damage multiplier rather than a flat addition to resultant damage. This makes it consistently strong throughout the game, as it scales up with your attack power. The other two attack Djinn of the Venus element, Sap and Bane, give straight damage, and while they may end up being more valuable to an endgame party that is not of a particularly high level (because they have secondary effects alongside the damage), a highly-leveled up party will inevitably find this to deal sharply more damage. Aside from Gust's chance to deal double damage whenever it is used, Flint has the highest damage multiplier of the attack Djinn in Golden Sun, and is especially ideal when used by a high-level Isaac equipped with all seven Venus Djinn and the Gaia Blade and Warrior's Helm. In the second game, The Lost Age, as soon as Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, you have easy access to the Venus Djinni Geode at Atteka Inlet, which obsoletes both Flint and its identical counterpart Echo with a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack increased by 90%. While none of the various other Djinn with damage multipliers are even as high as Flint and Echo's 60%, Geode's 90% makes usage of that Djinni very common and usage of even these lesser Djinn quite rare. In the third game, Dark Dawn, Flint is immediately available to players near the beginning of the game and cannot be missed. It reprises its role from the first game as the tutorial Djinni. In battle, it is identical to the Flint from the previous two games. Name Origin Flint is a type of stone normally used to make arrowheads and other weapons. Flint is also a way to make fire by striking it against Steel. Solo probably refers to the fact that he strikes once; this is opposed to the first Djinni in the second game. It could also come from a conjugation of the Latin word Solum, meaning Earth; fitting for the first Venus Djinni in the game. Trivia * The only other Djinn that have been seen speaking so far are Echo, who provides the Djinn tutorial in The Lost Age, and Pewter, a Djinni that acts as Laurel's emissary in Dark Dawn. All of these Djinn, including Flint, are automatically acquired during a cutscene, after which they stop speaking. Also, they all happen to be Venus Djinn. ** Flint and Echo have more similarities than the ones stated above: Both are the first Djinni acquired in whatever game they provide the tutorial in, both execute a Venus-based attack 60% stronger than the user's normal physical attack, and both increase their Adepts' PP and Attack statistics by the same amount. In fact, aside from the HP boost (eight for Flint, nine for Echo), these two Djinn are effectively identical. * Prior to Dark Dawn, all Djinn of the same element shared the same design. Djinn were later given individualized appearances, but Flint retains the original Venus Djinni design as its own appearance. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are not battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn